The Sacrifice
by puzzlemistress
Summary: Kaldur knew as a solider and a hero that he would make the ultimate sacrifice. He just never knew when or what would happen to Aqualad if he did. On a mission to finally put an end to Luthor, he will get his answer. (possible character death)


It was one of the biggest missions that the Team has ever been on. They were going to shut down Lex Luthor by stopping a meeting he was about to have before it even starts. This is such a big deal that even the Team's mentors were going with them. Kaldur got intel that there might be a bomb in the building. He and Aquaman were assigned to go to the top floor so that they could meet the others there . Kaldur knew what he had to do. He had to chose between his own life or the lives of others. As they made their way up, Kaldur asked his king what would become of Aqualad if he was to perish.

"Kaldur, you still have time here on the surface. You are young and have more time than I do. I do not want you to worry about your death." Aquaman explained in a fatherly manner.

"I know, my liege. I am just merely curious in what would happen." Kaldur said.

"You always were more curious than the others of your classmates." Aquaman said with a chuckle. "No one could ever replace you, my son. I truly mean that from my heart. I would retire the 'Aqualad' suit. It would be the right thing to do." Aquaman explained in a solemn voice.

Kaldur froze at the thought. Was it really the right thing to do? He thought about this for what felt like several long hours, but it was only a few mere seconds. Aquaman looked back to see his protege frozen like a statue.

"Kaldur, are you alright?" He asked.

"What? Oh, I am fine my king. Just merely thinking." Kaldur said as he sprinted to catch up with him.

They made it to the top floor and Kaldur walked around the room with a purpose. He saw a button that locks down the whole building. The League and the Team could not find any trace of Luthor. But somehow, the detonator went off as it started its countdown. They have 10 minutes to get everyone, as well as themselves, out of the building as quickly as possible. Both Flash and Kid Flash zoom back and forth to get as many people out of the building as quickly as possible. At the 3 minute mark of the bomb, all of the civilians were out of the building and the League and the Team make their way out of the building the way Aqualad and Aquaman came. As they ran down the hall, Kaldur saw another red button like the one in the office. Kaldur stops in front of the button as he waited for the everyone to cross the line in the flooring. When they were all over the line, he slammed his hand on the button as a thick glass wall came down at the speed of lightning. The League and the Team heard the loud thump of the wall coming down as they turned to see Kaldur on the other side of the glass barrier. Everyone started banging on the glass trying to get Kaldur out.

"Kaldur, what are you doing?!" Aquaman asked as he looked at his young protege.

"You need to get out of the building right now. I am not done here yet." Kaldur said quickly.

"You're insane! The bomb will kill you!" KF shouted as he banged on the glass door.

"But you will all live." Kaldur argued.

"Kaldur don't do this." Aquaman pleaded.

"I love you father. Now, get my him out of here." Kaldur ordered as kissed his palm, held it to the glass, and quickly ran to the office.

The League and Team had no choice but to get out of the building.

Kaldur figured out exactly why Luthor would blow up the building. He found a flash drive on Lex's desk and copied every file on the computer as he looked for the book. He saw on television that Luthor had a bunker behind the bookshelf.

"Robin how could you tell what book reveals a hidden secret door behind a bookcase?" Kaldur asked himself.

"It's always the one odd book on the shelf. The one book that shouldn't be there." Robin said quickly.

"Kaldur get out of there now!" Aquaman order.

"I would not make it." Kaldur said as he looked frantically for the book.

His eyes quickly dart to see the book called,_ The Three Little Pigs_. What grown man reads a children's book? Kaldur thought to himself as he quickly went to the bookcase. He pulled the out and the bunker is opened. He impatiently waited for the drive to download.

"Come on." Kaldur muttered.

1:07 minutes were left. The download is 95% done.

58 seconds. 99% complete.

"Annex, if I am to die here." Kaldur began to say.

"Kaldur do not even think.." Aquaman started to say but didn't finish.

"Let me say this. I do not want you to blame yourself for this. I chose to do this. I need you to promise me that Aqualad will not die with me. It is not right for the world to suffer because of my death. Promise this to me." Kaldur said as he ripped the drive out when it reached 100% complete and ran into the bunker.

"Kaldur." Aquaman said as his voice cracked from saying his son's name.

"Please, baba. Do this for me." Kaldur begged.

"I promise." Aquaman said with a bit of sadness in his tone.

**5**

"It has been an honor to serve with all of you." Kaldur said as he clutched the drive.

**4**

"Same to you Kaldur." Robin said.

**3**

"Dua, baba."** (I love you, father.)** Kaldur said in his native tongue.

**2**

"Dhe unë ju biri im." **(And I you, my son.)** Aquaman said as a small tear rolled down his cheek.

**1**

Aquaman shut his eyes as the building blew up into pieces. He couldn't look at the building. He didn't hear the sob that came out from his mouth shakily. He soon collapsed to the ground and cried his heart out.

The press swarmed all over Luthor, demanding answers to their questions. Aquaman looked at Luthor with pure anger and rage in his tearful eyes.

"You killed my son! You monster!" Aquaman shouted angrily as he charged at him, only to be held back by Superman and Green Arrow.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I am truly sorry for Aqualad's death." Luthor lied smoothly.

"No you're not." Batman said.

"Why was the League even in my building?" Luthor asked.

Before anyone could say anything, pieces of glass fell from the sky as a ice ramp was formed.

"Luthor! You have a lot of explaining to do!" shouted a male's voice from the top of the building.

In surprise, Kaldur came by sliding down the ramp. Arthur got up and ran to him. They embrace each other tightly.

"How did you survive?" Aquaman asked.

"I found his bunker." Kaldur answered softly. "And to answer your question, we are here to arrest you." Kaldur replied.

"For what?" Luthor asked.

"Well let's see: we have arsenal, arms dealing, attempted murder, possibly terrorism..." Kaldur listed off.

"How do you know that I did all of those horrible things?" Lex asked.

"Because, the bomb was made by Lex Corporation." Kaldur stated simply.

"Why would I blow up my own building?" Lex asked.

"Becauses you wanted it to be blown up along with your crimes." Kaldur said.

"Why would I want to kill myself." Lex asked.

"Simple, because people do not look for dead people." Kaldur stated.

"How do you even know that I built this bomb." Lex asked.

Kaldur pulled out the Lexcorp symbol from his pocket. The reporters gasped and took pictures.

"How do you explain yourself." Lois Lane asked.

"I believe I can." Kaldur said. "The reason why he made someone else make the bomb is so that it would not be traced back to him." He explained.

"Who made it?" A reporter asked Kaldur.

"He made Manta construct it. The inside of the bomb was made from Atlantean technology." Kaldur answered.

"Why would he want to die in that bomb?" Another reporter asked.

"He never intended to. That is why you made the bunker, right?" Kaldur asked looking at Lex.

Luthor did not say a single sentence. He stood there like a statue.

"You wanted it to go off while you were safe and sound in the bunker. That is the reason why I am still alive. The bomb was meant to blow up the building and half the city. You needed the League off your back bad enough that you would fake your own death along with the the actual deaths of innocent people. Now why would you do that?" He rhetorically asked. "Ah yes, the deal. You made a deal with an independent party to sell U.S military weaponry that you manufactured to this party. That is the reason why we were here to stop your originally. To stop you from making that deal. You destroyed the building to destroy all the information on the computers." Kaldur explained smoothly.

"Doesn't explain why I would want to blow myself up." Luthor said.

"You and Manta are alike in many ways. You both hate prison. You would rather die than go." Kaldur said.

"You have nothing to prove this." Lex said with a smirk.

Kaldur pulled out the flash drive out of his pocket. Lex's face slightly fell at the drive.

"This is from your computer in your own office." Kaldur said. "You might want to arrest him now." Kaldur said with a smirk to the police.

"Well played Aqualad, well play." Lex said as they arrested him.

"Tell Manta when you see him, he was not the only to lose to me." Kaldur said as the police take Lex to the police vehicle.

Aquaman smiled proudly at his student. Kaldur gave Robin the flash drive and slowly exhaled.

"My son, may I ask you something?" Aquaman asked.

"Of course my king, what is it?" Kaldur said respectfully.

"How did you stop the bomb from going off completely?" Aquaman asked curiously.

"Annex, I did not stop the bomb from going off as you know. I learned the insides of a bomb at the Academy. I became...acquainted with the insides of bomb. I started looking into files on bomb that have been..dissected. I was able to change the way the fuse was connected which in turn...lighten the blow of the bomb." Kaldur said as he chose his words carefully.

"You did very well my son." Aquaman said.

"Thank you." Kaldur said.

As the League and the Team make their way to their respected ships. Kaldur sat down in his chair and quickly yet peacefully fell asleep. The Team watched as Kaldur slept. Robin took a picture quickly but forgot to take off the flash. Kaldur flinched lightly at the flash. He sent the picture to Batman and the rest of the Team. Batman later sent it to Aquaman. All Aquaman did was smile.

**I would like to thank my beta Nightshade2917! I love you so much! Don't forget to like this story, follow me along with Nightshade2917 if you're not already, and also like her stories and give a nice review!**


End file.
